


Christmas Is Better With You

by piratenat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oneshot, idk what this is either, its all a mess, lol sorry, yeah idk how to tag on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratenat/pseuds/piratenat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas Eve and Yixing gets a surprise at his hotel room only to find that someone is missing, he then figures out why his Christmas is better with him by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest I did not want to post stories on here at all, let alone have this as my first story out but I had to get this out because this idea would not leave me alone and although it's a mess I at least hope it's a good read or something. Its also not even Christmas anymore but whatever. Enjoy. ^^ Or not. I at least got my first EXO story out. Please don't go after me if it sucks. I tried, I really did. Have a good day! ^^

Its Christmas Eve evening and Yixing should be home with his family celebrating, maybe with his members at least, but he's stuck at work or more like stuck at the hotel he's been living in for almost a month now. He finished for the day but work is not completely over as he wants to upload a Christmas video for the fans. He wouldn't necessarily call it work, it's something he wants to do and loves to do. But he considers it as work because as soon as he's done recording and the video gets edited and gets uploaded on social media, Yixing can take off his shoes, lay back in bed and relax. Maybe get some sleep. But Yixing can only sit still for a few minutes then he's off looking for something to do. Today though after he finishes with the whole video thing, he'll give his staff workers small presents he was able to buy for them and he'll give it to them as a token of thanks for sticking with him and helping him with everything this year. His members though, they'll either get theirs the next time he sees them or he won't be there in person to watch their reactions because he has to be away from them.

He finishes recording the video and quickly runs towards his bedroom where he kept his presents and comes back out with them in hand, handing them over to the respective owners one by one and one by one he thanks them for all of their hard work. They accept the gifts and thank him and when he watches them open the gifts he smiles as he's glad he's made them smile. He doesn't think about anything else, doesn't want to actually, because he does not want to get upset. He'll see his family and members, it just sucks that he won't see them today, so he focuses on his secretaries' faces and how happy they are at the small gifts. He smiles even more and thanks them even more as that's all he's thinking about in the moment. That's all he's focusing on.

When they wish him goodnight and they leave to go to their homes, Yixing sighs and immediately starts thinking over what he can do to keep himself occupied. He can call his family and wish them a Merry Christmas but he prefers to do so on Christmas day to ask them what they got as their presents. He can call his members but again he'll just get upset for not being there and he really does not want to cry in front of them. He chooses on going to bed and reading the thousands of Christmas wishes from fans and when he's about to turn off the light to head into the bedroom area, the door gets knocked. He thinks it's one of the staff workers who probably forgot something so he immediately moves to open the door to not keep her for too long, and when he opens it Yixing is so surprised he's standing still, not sure if he should move and if he does so he feels the surprise will fade away.

"Hyung, we're really here." Sehun says as the others laugh, Yixing just laughs too and immediately pulls Sehun into a hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas and allowing him in. Thats how the members get access into his room. One by one they pull Yixing into a hug and wish him a Merry Christmas then walk by him to get in. When he gets to the last member and closes the door he's grinning as he still can't believe they're all there even after physically hugging them. They're all wearing their jackets to keep warm from the cold, all holding bags no doubt filled with food or presents, some wearing cute reindeer horns or Santa hats when he realizes that something or someone is missing.

"Where's Jongdae?" He asks. The smile now fading as he's wondering why he's not there. They're all quiet and Yixing's smile that was faded is definitely long gone now as he's trying to show that he's not upset by this so he tightens his lips into a line and smiles, revealing his dimple. Baekhyun steps up and puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a small shake to try to lighten the mood.

"He had a schedule. Sorry hyung." He says but Yixing just shakes his head as he understands. He feels like they're lying but he rather take the lie than hear the truth. So he continues to nod as he understands because he's had his fair of schedules too but he's clearly upset about it and they all know it because lately things between him and Jongdae are not the best, but they all choose not to comment on it. It takes Sehun breaking the silence as he hands Yixing his present and tells him to open it, Yixing's emotions going up and getting a bit excited.

"Wait! Yixing probably hasn't eaten anything so let's eat first, then we'll open presents." Suho says as he has his arms out to stop them and keep them from moving until he announces what he has to say first then lowers them as the members move to remove their jackets and start setting the food up around the small table in the living room area. Yixing just watches with a smile on then moves to help them.

Setting up the "table" was always a mess because no one would really set plates out or cups or napkins or eating utensils. It was always, "food's ready so everyone get what you can because if you don't you don't get any." Today though the food is all over the table and Yixing is sure Chanyeol was passing the paper plates out while Sehun poured the drinks while Jongin or Baekhyun handed out the wooden chopsticks and a napkin. And they're all sitting around the small table on the floor, squished together but no one is complaining.

Everyone is lively but Yixing can't help but think that the atmosphere would be better with Jongdae here. He'll connect his phone or mp3 player up to a speaker and music would be playing in the background. He knows that Jongdae would be singing along to whatever was on and he knows that the others would sing along too. Jongdae would make jokes, ask who cooked, then make a comment that for once said person cooked so well even if they did end up buying at a restaurant. But everyone would laugh because somehow Jongdae turns everything funny. Jongdae would pick up the plates when the others are done eating and he'll find an empty bag and throw the trash there because he doesn't want to leave any trash out especially when it's time to open presents or play games. He knows that Jongdae sometimes has a habit of wiping the table so even though the table is picked up, he'll be staring at the food crumbs and stains, because its bugging him so he'll be wiping it clean with a napkin. He knows that Jongdae will be the first to hand his present over to the person that he got stuck with for secret Santa but secretly got the others something as well because he didn't want to leave anyone out. He knows about the warm, tight, hugs Jongdae will give to everyone and Yixing is wishing for one of those hugs right about now. He misses Jongdae so much and he doesn't know how they got where they are now but he really, even if things are a little off between them, wants to at least see him and see him laugh and joke around with the others and Yixing could cry but he'll settle for what he has right now. He's feeling selfish but he'll settle for the others because even if it was only him and Jongdae, he'll want the others too. For now he stays quiet and enjoys the moment.

The members ask him about his schedule and he asks them the same as well, when finally they decide to open presents. Yixing walks back into his room and goes to get his presents. He didn't have to get them anything but he wanted to, and even though they're small little gifts they each stand up and hug him to thank him for the gift. He's sort of wishing that he got them better gifts, maybe bigger gifts, but as he watches them mess around with them he feels a little satisfied. He didn't get a chance to wrap them all but then he realizes that not all of them wrapped their presents either so he laughs because in that aspect they really are one. There's one more gift in the bag and it's Jongdae's but he doesn't say anything or even pulls it out of the bag but Minseok notices and asks what he got him.

"Its just a bear with a microphone sewed on his hand. It reminded me of him so I got it for him. Now that I look at it, I don't think he'll like it." He says shoving the bear back into the bag. He has a small frown on but no one notices, or at least he hopes that no one notices, when Jongin is suddenly standing and reaching for a bag.

"I almost forgot. Hyung, asked me to give this to you." He says as he pulls out a wrapped box out and hands it to Yixing. "Its from Chen hyung." He adds, moving back down on the floor then suddenly let's out a small yelp as Baekhyun and Chanyeol are hitting him. Yixing doesn't notice as he wonders what the gift is. Jongdae thinks he's bad at giving presents but somehow his presents are convenient so Yixing's mind is going a mile a second wondering what kind of gift Jongdae got him. If it's a gag gift, Yixing would like it no matter what and he's honestly expecting it as Jongdae does have a habit to give gag gifts to others sometimes then gives them the actual gift. He opens it only to find another box in. He's thinking they're chocolates and so is everyone else but Yixing is getting excited as he's expecting another box in. When he pulls out whatever is inside, he laughs out loud as it's another box.

"What the hell? Did he just give you a bunch of boxes?" Baekhyun exclaims as Yixing pulls out another box. "Is he trying to copy what I did to him last Christmas?"

"When you just gave him a picture of yourself?" Junmyeon asks as he remembers, Baekhyun nods. Yixing is opening the box only to find it empty and everyone including him is disappointed because seriously a picture would have been better than just a bunch of empty boxes then nothing. No one knows what to do or even say as Yixing is just staring at the empty box. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he would not cry. He would not blink and let those damn tears that have been threatening to fall since he found out that Jongdae is not coming, come down at all. He's just going to laugh out loud and shake his head as he knew it. Jongdae got him a gag gift and will eventually give him his real gift. He's about to say something but Baekhyun beat him to it.

"What in the actual hell?! I'm so going to kill him!"

"Its OK. Its funny. I'm sure he'll give me the actual gift later. I think he just wants to give it in person." Yixing defends but it won't get to Baekhyun at all because he's fuming and Jongdae may be one of his best friends but this was pretty fucked up in his opinion and would not tolerate it.

"I don't care. That little big eared troll! He's so going to get it!" Baekhyun yells. Everyone is quiet and looking everywhere but Baekhyun or Yixing when there's suddenly a knock at the door. Yixing goes to go get it and apologize because it is late and he has guests over and he'll promise to keep it down but when he opens it he once again is frozen in his spot as he's not sure if it's real or not. Jongdae is standing right outside his door with reindeer horns on, his face especially his nose a little red due from the cold, the brightest grin Yixing has ever seen, or maybe its the brightest because he hasn't seen it in a while, and is holding what Yixing believes is some kind of herb above his head and yelling out Merry Christmas at him. His smile is slowly growing and is slowly getting more and more genuine as Jongdae is slowly turning confused then he realizes that he hasn't explained why he's holding a herb above his head at all.

"Oh right. I read online that the Westerners kiss under some mistletoe plant so I thought I should do the same, only for hugging though since you know-" Yixing doesn't let him finish though because he's suddenly hugging him tight and burying his face into Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae is frozen for a second but he hugs him back just as tight and just as warm and burying his face into Yixing's shoulder as well and doesn't let him go because he's missed this too. They won't say it out loud but they know and when Yixing begins to silently cry against him, Jongdae gets teary eyed as well. They really don't have to say anything as they both know they're both sorry through the hug and neither of them have the guts to pull away just yet. Yixing is starting to feel warm and his smile is now beginning to find comfort onto his face once again as he knows it won't be fading away soon. They both pull away at the same time and Jongdae laughs out loud as he realizes it may have been awkward for a second but his hyung is smiling and inviting him in and would not let go of his hand. Jongdae doesn't care though because he's the one who's squeezing his hand back and tight and doesn't want to leave his side at all.

The members are yelling at Jongdae, especially Baekhyun, some exclaiming that his timing was off or why did he even plan a good for nothing gift if he was going to end up showing up after but it just falls on deaf ears as Yixing is telling him that his gift is perfect since he thinks Jongdae is the actual gift.

"Actually hyung, tomorrow you and I get the whole day off to ourselves and whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

Yixing frowns at that. "I have a schedule tomorrow." He says but Jongdae is smiling and shaking his head.

"You actually have the day off. That's your first gift, hence the big box. I talked to your staff workers and they were able to help me out with that." Yixing is grinning now and squeezing Jongdae's hand more than Jongdae originally was when Sehun complains.

"What about us?"

"What about you? Its just me and Yixing hyung all day." Jongdae says but Sehun is whining and Yixing is laughing as he's sure Sehun learned how to whine from Jongdae himself. Jongdae just rolls his eyes and tells him no but Yixing brings his hand up and stops Jongdae, telling him that they can bring Sehun along since he doesn't mind. "Fine you can come along. But then it's me and Yixing hyung."

"Whatever you say, hyung." Sehun says with a sly smile but Jongdae ignores it and looks at Baekhyun who has been glaring daggers at him since he arrived and has his arms crossed across his chest.

"Whats up with you?"

"I'm so mad at you. I can't even look at you."

"He's mad because he thought that you got Yixing hyung those empty boxes as his presents." Chanyeol explains as Baekhyun is now turned around and showing Jongdae his back.

"But that was the point. They represent whatever gift he wants me to get him. You can come tomorrow too if you want." He adds.

"But you didn't tell us about it. I was so ready to pop that thing you call a head off of you the second I saw you. How come you didn't tell us that you were coming? And yes I'm definitely coming too."

Jongdae looks over at Yixing then down at their clasped hands. He starts to thread his hand away but Yixing is immediately stretching his arm out to capture Jongdae's hand back with his. He gives him an encouraging smile as Jongdae looks a bit upset but he looks up at Baekhyun anyway and gives him a small shrug. "I didn't really want to come because I wasn't sure if hyung wanted me here." He turns to Yixing and is making sure he's looking into his eyes as he continues. "I don't know how it happened or why but I was afraid that maybe you didn't want me near anymore so I sort of backed away as well. I'm sorry for everything hyung, but just because we have or had a minor downfall doesn't mean that I'll stop caring about you. I didn't want to come at first but Christmas is the time where family get together and celebrate and you're my family hyung and it wouldn't seem right if I stayed behind and not celebrate with you so here I am. We'll work things out but for now I want you to have the best Christmas ever especially after everything you've been through and I'll make sure it's the best ever. Just tell me what you want and I'll fulfill it. After all Alaxing's magical tree needs a magical tree of it's own."

Yixing is blushing now and it's then he realizes that he's still wearing the Christmas tree sweater. Jongdae laughs out loud and pulls Yixing into a hug as he initiated it. "You saw that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you Jongdae. So far it's the best Christmas ever and it's all because you're here." He says silently for Jongdae to hear and he nods as he heard him. They pull away and Yixing gets Jongdae to sit next to him on the floor when the members start cooing at the two for somewhat making up. They both blush but it's expected so they take it together as they both continue to hold each other's hand and share small smiles with each other taking all the teasing the members throw at them. Now it feels like Christmas but Yixing likes Jongdae being by his side once again the best. The next day when they're all out and about because they all wanted to spend Christmas together, Yixing likes that Jongdae won't leave his side at all and it definitely feels that his Christmas is better with Jongdae by his side because they're secretly trying to get away from the others or are trying to mess with the others and Yixing feels like he's home once again. Back to the good old days.


End file.
